The present invention relates to the provision of telecommunication services. In order to provide telecommunication services to a customer, wiring, such as copper cabling, must be wired from the central office to the customer's premises. This wiring may be used to provide a variety of services to the customer, including telephone service, video distribution (cable, vDSL, and the like), and data distribution (connectivity to xDSL modem or cable modem, Ethernet cable within the customer's premises, and the like). Installation costs to install wiring or upgrade wiring can be expensive. In some cases, the customer may not be able to obtain services because of non-existent or old cabling. In addition, the telecommunications service provider can incur high maintenance costs to maintain existing wire.